


Love the Way you Love Me

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Man, I can’t believe she killed off Dumbledore at the end.”He whirled around to face the person who had spoken, a tall, lanky boy around his age with tanned skin. Keith’s eyes narrowed at the guy as he tried to burn his face into his memory. “Thanks for being the asshole who spoiled that for me!”





	Love the Way you Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Remember that one tumblr post about what if your soulmark was spoilers for Harry Potter? Yeah ... :')

Keith was waiting for his turn at the simulator when he heard someone say the words etched on his wrist from somewhere behind him. “Man, I can’t believe she killed off Dumbledore at the end.”

He whirled around to face the person who had spoken, a tall, lanky boy around his age with tanned skin. Keith’s eyes narrowed at the guy as he tried to burn his face into his memory. “Thanks for being the asshole who spoiled that for me!”

The guy looked up from where he was talking to the person next to him, a scowl was plastered over his face. “Yeah, well maybe you wouldn’t have been spoiled if you read the book alre- wait a sec.” The boy stopped mid-rant as he took sight of the wrist that Keith held over his hand and then down to his own wrist. The boy whined as he looked between the two sets of handwritten text. “Aw man, are you telling me that I spoiled Harry Potter for someone? I was hoping I spoiled something cooler.”

“Yeah, well if it was something cooler do you think I would be calling you an asshole?!”

The boy just frowned at him and shrugged. “Yeah I guess you have a point.” His face brightened a moment later. “Oh man, but this is going to be such an interesting story to tell everyone later. ‘Did you know we met while waiting in line to do the placement sim test at the Garrison?’ What’s your name anyway? I’m Lance.”

Keith crossed his arms across his chest. “What if I don’t want to give my name to the guy who spoiled Harry Potter for me hmm? Have you thought that being spoiled for a major plot point for the series might have ruined my childhood for me?”

Lance quirked an eyebrow upward and scoffed. “Well, if knowing that Dumbledore died early on is what ruined your childhood for you-“ Lance stopped mid-sentence and looked up in the ceiling in thought. “-I mean it’s not like getting spoiled for anything is fun, and Harry Potter was pretty big back in the day-“

“-you see my point then.”

Lance made a noise of annoyance and glared at him. “Urgh, would you at least let me buy you dinner or something? You’re not going to leave it at ‘oh well my soulmate is an asshole so I’m not going to get to know him better’ are you?”

Keith rolled his eyes and looked up as if to consider it. “Fine, on one condition.” He looked back at Lance right as the simulator doors opened and the cadet who had been in front of him walked out of it. “Get one of the top five times and I’ll go on a date with you.”

“You’re on!”

(Needless to say, when Lance found out that he got the sixth best time, there was a lot of screaming on his part. While Lance never did get that dinner date with Keith, who got the top place (the bastard), Keith did relent to spending more of his free time training with Lance. In his words, it was because ‘I can’t have it known that my boyfriend is such a disappointment, the other pilots are going to laugh at me when they find out.’

Lance was able to read between the lines, though.  _‘I can’t believe you lost out on fifth place like that, but I think I could learn to love you anyway.’_ )


End file.
